User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: XMAS Ep. 2 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Monét X Change Trinity K. Bonet You ladies...are safe. And Monét X Change, stop relying on those sponges! You mediocre ho-ho-hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you-Farrah Moan, Katy Perry, Kira Shade, Latrice Royale and Robin-represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Farrah Moan Nicholas: I think tonight, you had really good ideas, but what killed you was your execution. I think your could've pushed the concept more and done something about how your look connected to how he was a villain with like a whole villain-always-lose-sorta-thing. If you had done that, then it would've been shadier, but what you had was honestly quite boring. I loved your look, but that's about the only positive tonight. I know you can do better and I really want to see you push yourselves. Bebe: Your submission today was a little predictable, but the look is okay. It just doesn't tell me superhero, but it tells me supervillain. I wish you really went even further with your explanation because it was just so weak compared to the others. At least it had some connection unlike these other hoes. Next up...Katy Perry Nicholas: Last week, I told you not to play it safe and to come out with a bang every challenge and really push your concepts. Tonight, I think you did almost that. I loved the way you threw shade at Latrice with the whole food joke and everything was honestly well put together. You chose to give her a movie and that shined through with the movie theatre essence that came from your first look, and then you did the ruveal which was exactly like how you explained it in the story and it all just worked well and it made sense which was really important. I said you almost did what I asked and that's because I think you could've done more. I wanted more jokes more shade just to really take your submission to the winner level, which I think you're capable of. Bebe: Your submission was really funny and shady. Your look is literally what I call perfection for this challenge because not only did it look exactly like your gift, it looks very cute and creative. Picking "food" as a gift to Latrice was kinda predictable but you really outdid yourself today. The negative critique I have for you is to go outside the predictable box and go for something that is new to our eyes. I'm sure you can do that because you have been doing great in this competition. Despite that, you did very great today! Next up...Kira Shade Nicholas: I think you had the funniest explanation in my opinion. Although just like literally everyone, your gift was kind of predictable, *cough* Monét *cough*, but you managed to make it work in your favour tonight. Although I loved your story, I have a tiny problem and it's a detail issue. You said you were giving Trinity money, but your look was not money inspired. I loved your look and it did fit with the story, but as someone who I know as what it takes to win, I thought that could've have been avoided. You honestly could've just changed your present into something teeth related and mistakes like these could be the difference between winning and losing. Bebe: Your gift to TKB was money and your look didn't have any kind of connection to money. You could've done a reveal to the outfit with money as the first look. Despite that weird choice, your explanation was very funny to me because you threw some shade to her. The only thing to lost me was your outfit, but your explanation got you here. Next up...Latrice Royale Nicholas: Tonight your performance was honestly quite underwhelming. I think you took this challenge to literal and that was your downfall. You gave Farrah a vacation, but it just fell flat. You could've thrown some shade about her talent show fall and things like that, but you didn't do anything. I loved the headpiece on the look, but everything else was boring. Overall, I think you need it to step it up because a lot of these queen are hungry and playing it safe WILL send you home. Bebe: Okay, what the hell was this? I'm sorry but everything didn't make sense to me. I think you were just picking something Mexican (at least that's what you said) and just say "oH mY giFt foR yOu is A trIp to MexIcO". To make it even clearer, I'm just gonna quote Ginger Minj; "basically, you had a costume and you tried to fit it to the theme". Last up...Robin Nicholas: Where do I even start? You are definitely in the same boat as Latrice. Your gift and explanation were so simple and it just didn't do it for me. I wanted so much more and I didn't get even a hint of it. I liked that your look fit the theme, but it wasn't really all that great. It was really simple and I'm just so disappointed, because not only do you have the advantage of having to create looks, but I also know that you can do a lot better than what you presented tonight. Right now it's STEP UP or STEP OUT! Bebe: This is a miss for me. I know that Kira really loves anime, but you could've went deeper. The look is really ugly imo and this is literally a jacket and a boxer. I wish you could've done more because you are literally better than this. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord to find out the elimination order, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Katy Perry Your whole submission tonight was a real treat... Kira Shade Although your explanation was really funny, your gift should've been glasses...for you... Katy Perry... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Not only have you earned the power to save one of the bottom 3 queens from elimination, you have also earned an advantage in next week's challenge. Kira Shade... You're safe. Farrah Moan, Latrice Royale, Robin Unfortunately your performances tonight did not get you on the nice list but for one of you there is still hope while for the other 2, your fate lies in the hands of your fellow competitors. For now, Katy Perry Please choose which one of the bottom 3 queens you would like to save from elimination. Category:Blog posts